How Does She Know Everything?
by The Vampie Doctor
Summary: Someone from Gallifrey Survived! A Time Lady has been hiding away as a human in a parallel universe. But what happens if in that universe was the Doctor who TV show?  Includes SJA, DWAG and TW if i'm bored   explained inside.


_This includes my own character so don't read if you don't like these kind of muddled stories! Lol _

_DWAG= doctor who adventure games lol TW= Torchwood SJA= sarah jane adventures._

_Anyway here we go... Hope you like it! _

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

In Scotland. Walking along the streets with her friends, Elektra was on the internet on her mobile completely oblivious to what was happening. Her almost brown black hair sometimes hitting her face as the wind blew. Before she even knew what was happening she walked slap bang into a lamp post.

"Ouch! Watch where your. Oh, right lamp post... Shouldn't be in my path!" She muttered looking around realizing she lost her friends. Abandoning her mobile in her pocket she started to Daydream about the Doctor Who episodes. She did it often enough...

_whoosh swoosh (lol)_

"Was that?.. Nah, my imagination, great I'm the Doctor all talking to myself now am I?" Elektra sighed. When she turned though the blue box she saw on TV was no longer only on TV. "No... Cant be? Can it?"

She walked closer, and placed a hand on the Blue Box. She would have burst out laughing if the doors didn't open, revealing none other than the Doctor himself.

"Oh, Hello! I'm-" The Doctor started.

"The Doctor?"Elektra breathed out, staring wide eyed at him.

"Yes how did you know?" He asked coming out. Elektra took a step back before looking around expecting someone to appear. "Hello? Are you expecting someone?" He asked as Amy and Rory came out.

"Doctor where-" Amy started looking at Elektra for a second. "Hello,"

"Hello, Amy... Rory." Elektra muttered.

"Oi! Still not answered my questions!" The Doctor nearly shouted.

"Sorry, I... I don't need to do I? this is all a dream yeah, a dream... and I'm going to wake up NOW!" Elektra muttered closing her eyes, the three watching her in confusion as she gave herself a pinch on the arm. She opened her eyes slowly before jumping as they were now closer.

"GOD! DON'T DO THAT!" she shouted. "Try to be a Weeping angel much?" she muttered trying to not have them hear the last bit. Oh yes Elektra knew everything... well most she only started watching it in 2005 with the 9th Doctor... that reminds her. "Wonder if you still miss Rose?" She accidentally said out loud. She looked at them suddenly realizing as Amy and Rory stood Confused where the Doctor froze in shock. "Oops." She laughed.

"How do you know who we are? As I said earlier as you looked around are you expecting someone? Who are you? What's your name? How do you know so much?"The Doctor demanded. Elektra thought for a second she'd love to pretend her name was something else just to confuse them hide her name like the Doctor. Yes, totally gonna do that!

"Lexi, Lexi Marsh." Elektra said not showing her laughter as they fell for it.

"So, Lexi. Care to answer my Questions?" The Doctor asked.

"Ooh, Is that one of them?" 'Lexi' asked.

"Obviously not! Where are we anyway?" Amy asked.

"Scotland." Lexi but not Lexi replied. "I'm not expecting someone I was just getting a look at... the blue box you have suddenly emerged out of." She decided to play Dumb now maybe they will forget? "Surely you all didn't fit in there?" the Doctor seemed to laugh.

"Lexi, Why don't you take a look then? Right Doctor?" Amy said smiling as he nodded. Never get into a fight with Amy! ''Lexi'' walked to the TARDIS doors whispering a quiet "Hello TARDIS, I know you can hear me hello!" As she walked in. _Now, remember play dumb! So he prefers when people say..._

"It's Bigger on the inside!" She Fake gasped. She could have swore the TARDIS responded to it.

"Yep, Totally bigger also a time/space machine!" The Doctor grinned excitedly. "We investigate and save the world! Don't we Pond!"

"Yeah, Anything weird been happening?" Amy asked her.

"Nope!"Lexi replied Straight away. She wasn't lieing there nothing ever happened in her life but this now!

_She replied fast... there's something about her, Gotta figure it out._ The Doctor thought. "So, Want to come on a once in a lifetime trip anywhere any when in all the Universe?" he thought this would at least stick her around till he Figures it out.

"Really?" Lexi nearly shouted running up to the Console. "I can come with you?" she asked, tempted to hug him.

"Yep!" The Doctor replied. "Another Scot's Girl with Green eyes!" He laughed flicking a leaver.

"Green eyes? Doctor do you look in everyone's eyes or something?" Amy laughed grabbing a Railing preparing for flight, As did Rory.

"You might want to hold on to something." Rory instructed to Lexi, who just smiled. She knew his driving was bad. I mean who leaves breaks on? She had already spotted the Blue Stabilizers... Sorry blue Boringers!

The TARDIS took off and 'Lexi' had grabbed hold of a leaver just as the Shaking began. She looked around and when no one was looking. (Or so she thought) She pressed the Boringers and stood near Amy quickly as they started to work.

"Ok, Who hit the Boringers!" The Doctor shouted from the other end. Lexi couldn't hold her laughter about that very well she smiled laughing inside. "Fine no one answer!" He sighed angerly. "Lets see then. Where are we?" He grinned running to the doors. Lexi grabbed her bag before heading to the door.

Rory was second, what surprised Lexi even more was the fact Amy closed the Doors after them and turned to her.

"Ok, How did you know which buttons were the stabilizers?" She asked. 'Lexi' Grinned getting to say one of her favourite lines.

"Spoilers!" She smirked, going out leaving a really confused Amy.

Elektra, Rummaging through her bag took out her mobile smiling. "Oi! Spaceman." She called to The Doctor remembering one of Donna's many nicknames. He turned wide eyed.

"What? Were did that name come from?.. What!" The Doctor was clearly confused.

"I don't have signal." 'Lexi' stated simply. Amy finally coming out the TARDIS.

"Explain!" She moaned hands on her hips. "Lexi, Explain right now! You knew the Blue Stabilizers. You. Said. Spoilers!" Amy now folded her arms not caring about the now confused Rory or the Really ready to explode for answers Doctor.

"You hit the Boringers!" the Doctor shouted. Elektra huffed putting her mobile away, she wasn't getting that call anywhere any when top up any time soon!

"Will someone please explain!" Rory moaned.

"Hmm, Ok. So, Amy and Rory so that means... Umm, Where about's on your time line are you?" Lexi asked.

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"Umm, well here's a better question that will get me kind of get me to know what I can and can't say... Are you two still to be married in the morning or are you married already?" Lexi asked, she was getting there.

"No we're Married were actually looking for a honeymoon place. Right Doctor? Where are we actually?" Rory asked.

"Well I was going to drop you two off here while I speak to little Lexi here. A honeymoon planet, as in the planet is on it's honeymoon!" The Doctor said before shoving Lexi (Elektra) In the TARDIS. "Bye!" He closed the doors behind him.

_Wait a minute, Honeymoon planet? He said that in Sarah Jane Adventures... When the Shansheeth stole the TARDIS...Elektra thought._

"So, Explain as Amy asked." The Doctor said sitting in one of the seats in the TARDIS.

"Hmm, Not sure... Can I have my own sonic screwdriver that would be So cool! Like... Bow-tie cool?"She tried.

"Bow-tie cool? Really?" He muttered pulling his own sonic out sonicing Lexi. "Why would you want a sonic."

"I'll explain everything if you give me one?" She suggested.

"Everything?"

"Absolutely everything."

"Fine... Here we go, What colour tip?" He asked starting to smile a little.

"Purple, Can it be the same Design as yours I like yours!" Elektra asked Excitedly.

"Why not?" He laughed, Handing it over just as he got a distress signal.

"Shansheeth time." Lexi (Elektra) muttered.

"What? Sorry I can't get answers now Shansheeth distress call." He said landing making Lexi almost drop her Sonic before she tried to think of where the Shansheeth would search they took his sonic so?

The Doctor exited the TARDIS. "Come on Lexi!" He shouted. Her thoughts raced thinking of where to hide it so she can use it later. The only place she could think of that they wouldn't dare search was... So she stuffed it at the side of her Bra using her bra strap to hold it in place. And walked out, Heck if they got that they would be getting a hell of a kick...

She walked out onto the ship and saw the Doctor. "Well? What now?" She asked. "Oh." She said as he opened the doors revealing the giant stupid Alien Vultures. "Hello, I caught your Distress signal. This is Lexi I'm-" He was cut off there as just as Lexi thought He was Knocked unconscious to be taken to the dump of a red planet. Elektra laughed nervously as she too was knocked unconscious. _They touch my sonic and they are so dead!_ She thought.

The next thing She was aware of was the Doctor shaking her awake. "What?" She snapped sitting up. "Oh, right of course yeah." She mumbled.

"Do you even know what's happening?" The Doctor shouted over from his device he was starting to build.

"Of course I do!" She snapped back.

"Prove it!" He said not knowing she had watched the very thing happen. (Well most of it)

"Well," She sighed. "The Shansheeth Are faking your death to lure Sarah Jane and Jo Grant into a Memory Weave trap, to get the TARDIS key. While your saving Rani, Clyde, a Grosk and Sandiego from boiling alive. You get there because that thing your building with no sonic because they took it, makes you lock on to where Clyde is because of the energy thing that is on him from when you faced the Trickster at Sarah Jane's wedding." She said really fast making the Doctor look at her in shock. "Wait! Some of that was Spoilers! Dammit!" she then had a thought about her sonic and checked to see if it was there. It was... good.

**Hope you like it so far bye! Review if you want more Chapters! hope you like my character.**


End file.
